Classic ffxv
by blackestfang
Summary: What if final fantasy xv was more like the classic games? in this au this is what happens, as they don't have all the tech many things are very different.
1. Chapter 1

Lucis a kingdom under the protect of the crystal and the King, this kingdom is but a small part in the world of Eos. People in this world aren't that technologically advanced but progress is being done within the past 20 years trains and very basic cars have been made along with other minor things. The people in this world use what are known as 'jobs' to fight be it for war or to 'hunt', not jobs as you may think but rather special skill sets and abilities learned through years of work, while a world like this may sound wonderful there is one rather large issue, war. For the past thirty years The Empire of Niflheim has been taking over the entire world, their ideas and advancements in technology done in secret has caused them to take a great lead making the main capital of Insomnia left fighting. However thanks to the crystal and the power of the King, their special job of Paladin allows the king to protect the people, now the current King has worked a deal with the Niflheim, the capital would have basic free reign if they surrendered as part of the deal the Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is to marry the Oracle Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

There is one more thing however he must do first, having recently turned twenty he must finish his right of passage to be a king and true paladin travel across the kingdom and collect the power of the kings to prove he has what it takes. He is to bring with him three allies to make the traditional four party kings have always traveled with,he is allowed to select who he brings so he selects his closest friends, the ninja Ignis Scientia, the knight Gladiolus Amicitia, and finally a Blue mage Prompto Argentum. Tomorrow is the day they leave, tonight they pack the basics say their goodbyes and rest up. In the morning they will meet with the king, and head out, though they are to leave the kingdom on foot as kings of old did. The mission plan was collect the blessings of the kings in Lucis, head to Altissia to have the Prince's marriage, and then quickly grabbing the last blessing ina tmb before going to let the Prince be with his bride.


	2. Hitting the road

The throne room,Noctis and his allies stood in front of Noct's father with Noct being a bit father the current king Regis sat on the throne wearing his Paladin armor, the silver and gold metal reflecting a bit of the sun's light. Regis looked over the party inspecting their gear first to the ninja to his right, Ignis a ninja wearing a orange and red gi with a blue sash to die it together, blue pants,sandals, gloves with metal plates and fire symbols, black under armor with a mask pulled over covering half his face, the other half showed his glasses and slicked brown hair. Behind noct was a knight, red and gold armor with a helmet long black hair poking out, a large sword on his back and green clothing under his armor, a scruffy bit of a beard and scar over his left eye,Gladiolus, a member of Amicitia family did put his mind at ease since he would be going with Noct as his father had went with him. His final friend, Prompto if he recalled properly, blonde hair spiking like a chocobo, pale skin freckles, deep blue overcoat with white trimming, a light blue shirt two belts crossing, teal pants, brown boots, a blue mage, a risky skill set but being the closest to his son out of the other three according to Noct it should be fine.

He finally takes a long look at his son, black hair like his when he was young, armor similar to the one he wore when he went on his passage, silver and gold armor and gauntlets, light blue clothes, a cape with a moon on the back, a shield slung onto his back with a star, boots with a gold trim, he could see how nervous Noct was. He took a deep breath and finally spoke trying to keep his own nerves at bay.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, now that you have reached twenty years of age it is time for you to begin your travels to prove your worth. You are to collect the blessing of our forefathers and head to Altissia, there is one more tomb there and then marry your bride to be so peace may come. Do I make myself clear?"

Noct bowed some, "Yes, your majesty."

Regis nodded, "Then go forth, you have your mission and more importantly my blessing."

"Thank you sir," Noct says bowing once more before walking out his party members all bowed and followed gets up and follows, business was done but he wanted to make one more comment, he caught up as they were halfway down the stairs of the entrance to the palace.

"Noct!" he called out, noct quickly turned walking to his father.

"What is it your highness?" Noct asked.

"I wanted to say a few things," Regis said getting closer.

"You could have said it in the throne room though."

Regis shakes his head, "No, when I spoke to you in there I spoke as the King, but now I want to speak to you as a father." Noct was a little surprised as Regis kept speaking,"the journey is dangerous, you will face many trials and sometimes want to come home."

Noct chuckled, "I already knew that."

Regis looked to Noct's friends, "I know you travel as group to protect and serve my son but please be his friend and stand beside him instead of guiding."

Ignis bowed, "Of course your majesty."

Gladio smiled, "We'll make sure he's safe." Prompto just nodded in agreement.

"We need to get going if we are going to get to Hammerhead before night," Noct says looking at his friends as his father put his hand on his shoulder, he looked back looking his father in the eyes.

"Walk tall, my son," Regis smiled feeling much better about his son's safety.

Noct smiled back, "Thank you, dad."

Regis backed up, "Now hurry, wouldn't want to be out at night."

Noct nodded and turned, "alright guys let's hurry!" The four took off running and regis stood watching until they were out of sight a smile slowly turning into a frown. He headed back inside sitting back on his throne, while proud of his son and couldn't shake the worry in his heart.

The party walked out of Insomnia and Prompto was jumped ahead a bit excited, "ALL RIGHT! It's finally time!"

"You seem rather excited," noct smirked putting his hands on his hips.

"How could I not be? Of all the people to get to go one a Passage quest it's me!" He answers clapping his hands together.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, "Yes, it is indeed a honor to do this."

"Guys you were already picked the moment we became friends, I didn't want super uptight serious allies, i always knew I would select friends." Noct comments trying to calm Prompto down mostly.

"Well Ignis is here so there is a bit of uptight seriousness," Prompto says ducking under a kunai thrown by the ninja for the comment, "see what I mean?"

"Enough of the messing around," Gladio finally speaks up, "we need to focus on moving so we get there by night time."

"Yeah," the other three say together.


	3. First quest line

They arrived in HammerHead a few minutes after the sun had set, Prompto sat on a curb catching his breath as Ignis looked over the small pitstop, a store, a restaurant, a small inn, and strangest of all a large building surrounded by metal contraptions.

"What's that suppose to be?" Noct asked pulling Prompto to his feet as he whined.

"I believe that is the garage we were told about, if memory serves a member of his majesty's party runs this stop," Ignis addressed fixing his glasses.

A woman came out walking towards them, "Ya'll must be Noct and his party for the passage am I right?" She wore a yellow vest, blue shorts, suspenders, boots gloves, and a cap pushing her curly blond hair down a bit, "Name's Cindy I'm what's called a Gadgeteer and in charge of the work in the garage."

"We were told a member of the king's passage worked here though," Gladio remarked giving a puzzled look.

"Oh ya'll mean Paw paw, yeah he's here but a bit busy puttin the finishin touches on a car."

"Car? You have those here?" Noct asked a tad excited.

"Sure do, but anyway that's not why ya'll are here." she put her hands on her hips,"got a message bird from the king the other day saying we need to give ya a few quests to check your teamwork." Noct groaned as she kept talking, "Don't worry ya'll get rewarded for the work you do, two free days at the inn, a little gil and some potions."

"Sounds easy enough, what's the catch?" Gladio chuckled.

"Smart fella ain't ya? You got three main jobs to do, first we got some pest causing trouble for travelers so ya need to get rid of them. Three small groups of scorpstings so nothin too bad, then we got a message from a Ranger in a it of trouble held up in a shack so help him out and whatever he needs, last thing we need is for you to make some deliveries don't worry we'll loan ya a car for the deliveries just be sure to bring it back."

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle, "that's quite the chore list."

"Paw paw came up with it, wantin to test ya'll more considerin the war."

"But the treaty should stop the fighting," Prompto comments.

Cindy shrugged, "Paw paw just wants what's best for ya'll. Come by the garage in the morning if ya wanna chat with him he's already gone to bed and I suggest ya'll do the same."

"Good idea," Noct says with a yawn, "Come on guys." the others nod and head to the inn getting a room.

Gladio sighed in relief as his armor came off and he ran his hand through his hair trying to undo his helmet hair, Ignis pulled down his mask down heading for the kitchen and began to work on dinner. Prompto feel onto the bed pulling out a sketchpad and pen starting to draw as noct hung up his cape and armor.

"You brought that?" Noct asks sitting by Prompto.

"Yep! I'm gonna draw things from our travels and keep it all in this book. Right now i'm drawing HammerHead our first stop on our epic adventure."

Noct's stomach growled and prompto laughed as Noct punched his leg, "so Iggy what's for dinner?"

"Croque madame,"he answered cracking an egg into a pan.

"Sounds great," he replies sitting in a chair with a yawn. After dinner Prompto happily showed off his drawing and then the group went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast they geared up and went to the garage to speak with Cid, he looked up from his book his old age was the first to be noticed but considering he was part of Regis's passage that wasn't too surprising, a cap on his balding head, a red vest, black pants, and a gruff voice.

"Prince Noctis, here on your passage aren't you?"

Noct nodded,"Yeah it's nice to finally meet you. My father said your skills as a gadgeteer came in handy."

Cid chuckled putting his book down, "Reggie said that did he? Well when you run head long in danger you need a distance fighter." he looked over the group,"Interesting choice of party." He looked at Gladio, "Ain't you Clarus's boy?"

Gladio nodded, "Yeah, my dad has mentioned you a few times but normally it's not in full fondness."

Cid laughed," Yeah that sounds like your old man. Anyway Cindy gave ya'll the chore list right?"

"Yes sir," Noct replied, "Kill some pests, help a ranger, come back and do some deliveries."

"Break a leg out there boys," Cid said going back to his book.

Noct turned, "you guys heard him, let's get going to the first stop." The others nodded with a smile. Heading out a bit rather close by they found the first group of Scorpstings. Noct held ut his hand summoning a sword to his hand and slung his shield down, Ignis held out his hands summoning two daggers, Gladiolus pulled his giant sword off his back and Prompto summoned a staff.

Noct made the first move tossing his sword and teleporting to it stabbing one and using his weight to push it in deeper, the others hissed as gladio ran behind one swinging down cutting off a few legs as that one screeched turning to him. Ignis ran to the one Gladio hit stabbing it with his daggers. The first beast died, Noct finished off the one he hit as Prompto stood back chanting a spell, Noct raised his shield blocking an attack as ignis threw a kunai at it wounding it as Noct swung his blade down finishing it. Prompto pointed his staff and lite the last two on fire killing them.

Everyone who summoned a weapon dispelled them as Gladio put his sword on his back, "not bad for our first real fight."

"Hey big guy wouldn't it be easier to put that in Noct's void?"Prompto asked walking up.

"Same reason I keep my shield out, he says he doesn't want to have to wait for the summon," Noct said walking to the next spot as the other followed.

After slaying the last two groups they began the next job, find the ranger, after some searching they found the hut surrounded by voreteeth. Ignis looked to Prompto, "don't cast fire or blizzard. The ranger is in the hut."

Prompto nodded, "alright i'll do thunder."

"Yeah that should be fine." Ignis said readying his daggers as Prompto begins to chant.

Noct noticed a high tree branch and wrapped himself to the branch looking down, he could see the door had a bit of damage from them trying to get inside, he waved his hand and Gladiolus ran forth doing a wide sweep knocking some of them over as Nct warps down killing one, Ignis came up stabbing one and throwing a Kunai at one that tried to go after Prompto. Prompto stumbled dodging the attack and casted thunder taking it out as gladio cut off the head of another. Noct blocked a bite only to be tackled using his sword to hold back it's chomping jaws. Ignis hurried over killing it. Noct sighed in relief sending his sword away as gladio helped him to his feet.

Noct walked to the door knocking, "Hey rescue team is here."

The door opened to show a man in his early thirties wearing green and brown leather armor and a bow and quiver behind him, "Thank the six you're here." Noct noticed some bandaging on his leg.

"You're wounded!" Noct said making him sit, "hold still I can fix you up." a short chant and Noct cast cure closing the wound.

The ranger smiled, "thanks a lot, name's Dave by the way. I assume you are Noctis and his group?"

"You assume correctly," Ignis said with a nod.

"Thanks for the cure, now then I got a favor I wasn't hunting a dualhorn when those vermin jumped me is it too much to ask you get it for me?"

"No problem, which way is it?"

Dave pointed north, "Should be that way, it's got red horns shouldn't be to hard to miss, I'm gonna get back to Hammerhead and head out to my next mission."

"Take care!" Prompto said with a grin as Dave walked off, "well guys lets get going, try to make it back to Hammerhead before night time."

They followed Dave's tip finding it wandering around the area, Prompto looked over the beast as Noct looked confused at it, "Doesn't look that bad."

"No," Prompto says, "It's strides aren't proper and." He points to the horns emanating a small black smoke, "that's not suppose to happen."

"Good eye Prompto!" Noct says patting his back as Prompto chuckled.

"So how shall we handle this?" Gladio asked ready with his blade.

"Prompto and I shall keep our distance, he will ready blizzard and I shall keep it in his range with my kunai. Noct and gladio shall go down to it and keep it busy." Ignis said removing his glasses and pocketing them, being far sighted this would be a great help to focusing on it's legs. Prompto and Ignis got into their spots as Gladiolus charged with Noct behind him.

The beast roared charging them as Gladio dug his feet into the ground using his sword to push back the attack, Noct circled around slashing its side. The dualhorn turned and charged, Nct warped to the side and Ignis threw a kunai stabbing it's foot making it turn back to the fight as Gladio swung his blade down cutting it's head but not enough to be fatal. He charges Gladio who rolls to the side as Ignis once again forced it to turn. Prompto pointed his staff at it, taking notices Noct and Gladio get back as the spell is fired. The dualhorn roars following over and struggling to get back up, Noct threw his blade warp striking it in the head finishing it off. Noct and Gladio panted as Prompto and Ignis hopped over, Ignis putting his glasses back on.

"Alright mission complete," Noct says with a large smile, "one thing left."

"Lets hurry back! I'm tired and hungry!" Prompto whined as Noct laughed at his comment.

"It is going to be night soon anyways," Gladio said with a shrug walking.

The group could see the lights of Hammerhead when the sun set, running a bit behind on time they had to run as fast as they could. They hurried past seeing a few daemons rise from the earth roaring, some tried to attack just barely missing the group. The group fell over gaping except for Ignis feeling winded, Cindy and Cid walked up with some water handing it to them.

"Ya'll done good, congratulations," Cindy grinned.

"Little early for congrats, they have one more task," Cid corrects.

"Right, but for now ya'll get a good night sleep. Before ya go on the deliveries we'll give ya some of your prize to help ya out."

"Thank you," Nocts says finishing his water. So the group dragged themselves to the inn and getting a very deep sleep.


	4. questline part 2

The group woke up early, well as early as they could having to drag Noctis out of his bed as the sleepy prince whined. After gearing up they headed to the garage where a car awaited them, they looked around it peeking in as Cindy opened the trunk inside were two boxes one labeled Longwythe and the other marked Gauldin.

"Pretty simple task really, i'll show ya'll how to drive this so you can get these sent out."

"Alright, i'll drive," Ignis said as Cindy got in the car and started showing him how to drive. After about an hour Ignis got ahold of the basics of driving. Prompto called dibs on the front seat climbing in, Noct and gladio had no choice but the void their sword and shield to make room to fit in.

"Urg, I barely fit like this," Gadio complained trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry big guy but shouldn't take that long, much faster and easier than walking."

He sighed, "Yeah, fine let's get this over with."

"We'll be back within a day or two if all goes well miss Cindy," Prompto grinned.

"Alright ya'll take care." she said back up as Ignis started it and slowly pulled out driving to Longwythe.

Noct looked out the window, "I've ridden in carriages but this is my first time in a car."

Prompto turned, "Really? I figure you would have rode in at least one."

Noct shook his head, "No but i've ridden in a train."

"Oh! So have I!" Prompto grinned.

"When?" Noct asked a it confused,"there aren't any trains in Insomnia."

"Oh, uh, well I was really 't remember it too well but I know I did." Prompto said a bit nervous.

Noct leaned back keeping his confused look, 'alright?" He glanced over at Gladio who was still trying to get comfortable having a bit of a chuckle. Gladio noticed punching his arm as Prompto laughed at the two.

"Settle down back there,I'm still not use to using this thing," Ignis warned a Prompto turned back around leaning back. "Oh, there it is."

"Whoa, that was much faster!" Prompto grinned amazed by the speed of travel.

They pulled up close by the Inn, Gladio got out of the car as fast as he could stretching out in relief as Prompto got out opening up the trunk grabbing the box.

"Oh man it's heavy," he groaned holding it the best he could, Gladiolus came up taking it hefting it up with ease. They headed to the inn where the owner thanked them opening it up telling them to wait there while they check the contents.

After a few minutes the owner call them over with two envelops, "the first is payment to Hammerhead for the parts, but this second one is addressed to a Ranger that's taking a break here, Dave I think his name was. If it's not too much to ask can you give it to him?"

Noct took both of them, "Yeah, no problem, where is he?"

"I think he went outside to feed his dog."

"Alright," he headed out looking around the area finding Dave feeding and grooming his dog companion, "Hey there Dave."

Dave turned, 'Oh heya boys, thanks for takin care of that dualhorn. I owe ya one."

Noct handed him the envelope, "Make it two."

Dave took it, 'Hmm? What's this?" he opens it up reading it with a sigh, "Oh dear.."

"Everything ok?" Prompto asked.

"No, another hunter got killed." Dave says solemnly, "I need to go find his tag and get it to his folks."

Before Dave could even get up Noct put his hands on his hips, "We can do it."

"Boys that's real nice but this is my duty," he replied standing up.

"Well we can go get the tag for you, could be dangerous for just you and your dog."

Dave chuckled, "True, alright here." he hands them the note, "that has the area where the hunter died, just get it and bring it back."

Ignis peeked at it, "That's close by we can do that besides the sabertuskes could be trouble for other travelers."

They headed out and Gladio grinned, "You're getting really into this."

Noct shrugged, "Part of the passage is proving to the people I'm worthy, so doing these tasks can do that and help us get stronger."

"Fair point, just don't go running to headlong into danger."

"yeah , yeah I know, Oh there it is." they found some sabertusks roaming around an area chewing on bones and clothing of the fallen hunter, seeing this made Noctis angry he summoned his blade as Prompto grabbed his cape.

"Dude, calm down."

Noct takes several deep breathes, 'Sorry, can't help it.."

Prompto lets go and begins chanting a spell as the others got ready to fight. Noct did the first move ding a warp strike followed by a slash to a sabertusk on the far end of the small pack. Gladio came charging with his blade hitting the hind legs of one of the closer ones, Ignis threw a few kunai hitting two and slashing the one Gladio hit to finish it off. Noct finished off the one he was dealing with warp striking to another one knocking it over. Prompto finished his chant telling the others to get out of the way as he cast a fire spell killing two of them leaving Noct to finishing off the final Sabertusk.

Noct dispelled his sword and shield going to the remains finding the tag by the skull half torn up, he held back his vomit as he picked it up, "Alright, lets go." The others nodded and headed back to Dave, Noct held out the tag and note, "Got it.."

Dave took it, "you ok? Look kinda pale."

"Y..yeah, the sabertusks were.." he gulps and Dave puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks to you we can give this tag to his family and let them have peace knowing the tusks that took that hunter's life are no more."

Noct smiled calming down, "Yeah."

"Anyway I owe you boys some favors so how about I pay ya back?"

Noct was a bit taken back, "Oh, I was kidding about the pay back you know."

Dave laughed going to his baggage, "You deserve it, you've been such a great help. Now lets see, you in the back you a mage? What type?"

"Oh? Me?" Prompto said a bit confused, "Blue but I also do black."

"Ok what Black spells? Got a few tombs in here I think."

"Fire, blizzard, and thunder."

"Basic elements? Alright hmmm...ahaha!" He pulls out a tomb handing it over, "here's a tomb for slow, found it awhile go but my job doesn't need it so you take it."

Prompto takes it with a big grin, "alright! This is awesome thanks!"

Dave kept digging, "lets see what else I got.. !" he takes out a few potions and eithers, "Take this too."

Gladio took it, "isn't this a bit much?"

"I owed you and now we're even."

Gladio chuckled, "Alright."

"Now you boys take care of yourselves."

"You too," Prompto cheers as they wave goodbye heading back to the car. Gladio complained squeezing himself in as Noct put the payment for delivery into his void for safe keeping. Prompto opened the tomb and began the process of absorbing the context to learn the spell, Ignis began to drive as Noct settled in shutting his eyes for a nap.

They arrived in Galdin at sunset, and once again Gladiolus couldn't get out of the car fast enough, Prompto had finished learning the spell as the book vanished as he got out a proud smile on his face. Ignis turned poking Noct until he woke up before getting out himself. Gladio grabbed the package as Noct looked around, a hotel on the water, but also where they would return to end his quest and marry his fiance. His mind drifted a bit thinking about Lunafreya, how many years has it been? It felt like forever, though the marriage was for sake of peace he would be lying if he didn't want this for himself as well. He couldn't help but smile followed by a yelp in surprise as Prompto smacked his rear.

"You commin?" Prompto asked following after Gladio and Ignis.

Noct started to run after him, "Why you!"

"Yeek!" Prompto started to run as Ignis and gladio couldn't help but laugh watching their friends running around like children. The two stopped as they entered the restaurant that leads to the main area where the actual inn and docks are.

"Here for the boats? I'm afraid you are out of luck." The group walked forward as a man. He was dressed in black and purple armor, a ripped black cape with a red lining. Medium red violet hair, framing his face, amber eyes scanning the group. Prompto backed up a bit feeling uneasy.

"What do you mean out of luck?" Ignis asked getting a kunai ready aso having uneasy feeling around the man.

"It seems the empire has put a halt on all rides to Altissia, not sure why but nothing I can do," the man says walking past with a shrug. He stopped, "Oh, one more thing." He produced a coin and tossed it at Noct. Ignis caught it looking at it confused, "A collectible coin, consider it a consolation prize to make up for not getting a boat, but then again it looks like you are here on other business so consider it a friendly gesture."

"Who are you?" Noct asked glaring a bit at the strange man.

"Me? I'm just a traveling knight," he says walking off.

"That guy is bad news.." Prompto said quietly looking nervous.

"Come on, let's just deliver this and head to bed," Ignis said pocketing the coin to check it out more later.

They headed to the woman running the restaurant and she opened it up checking the insides. After confirming everything was there she handed them the payment and told them to use one of their special rooms for the night since it would be dark soon. They agreed but did a little shopping on the shore, they found a few spell tombs of white and black magic. After that was finished they settled into the hotel room learning the new spells and chatting.

Noct woke up a bit late to see Prompto and Gladiolus standing around worried, "What's wrong?"

The two looked at him both a bit pale, and then Ignis came in with the same solemn look, he looked at the other two and nodded. Prompto started to cry and Gladio punched the wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Noct demanded.

Ignis sighed, "Insomnia..fell to the empire."


	5. Insomnia fall

"CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!" Noct pretty muched screamed in the car. Noct had demanded they borrow it longer so they can check on Insomnia, wanting to see if for himself Ignis agreed.

"Please stop yelling Noctis," Ignis said in a calm voice.

"NO!"

Gladio glared, "Yelling won't get us there faster. So settle down and stop screaming in my ear."Noct glared back as Gladio kept talking, "We're all worried, we all have people in there we care about."

Noct sighed settling down crossing his arms not very pleased but still not wanting to cause any trouble with the group. Prompto started working on a sketch trying to calm himself down hands a bit shaky making it hard to work. Gadio leaned forward a bit his face in his hands praying his father and sister were okay. Ignis taps the steering wheel trying to distract himself some as they kept driving, he looked up and saw the overcast weather, last thing they needed was rain. Ignis stopped and Noct as the first to notice.

"Why did you stop!?" he demanded.

"Look ahead," there was a road block to Insomnia, Niflheim machinery and soldiers blocked the area.

"No..no, no," Noct said in a panic.

Ignis noticed a bit of a path to the side, "hold on, I have an idea," He turned onto the path and parked, "we can't get in from this path but we can see the city from the cliff side."

As he finished speaking Noct was running toward the cliff sword and shield summoned. The others gave chase, Noct didn't think twice as he warp striked into a soldier. The others had to act fast to make up for Noct's dumb rashness. Ignis stabbing one with both his blades in the throat, Gladio cutting off another's head and Prompto rushed and used thunder killing the other three off as they ran after Noct.

They arrived at the look out confirming their fears. Airships floated around the city and even from far away they could see the damage done to the city, buildings falling apart. Noct dropped his sword and shield shaking, he took a minute to take it all in and then feel to his knees screaming, he began beating his fist into the ground getting his clean armor and clothes muddy.

Prompto stepped forward to try and calm him down, "noct...buddy its-"

Noct glared, "it's what?! Fine?!" He points to the city," THAT'S NOT FINE!"

"That's not what I was gonna-"

"THEN WHAT!?"

"It's bad,horrible but maybe there's something we can do?"

Noct stood turning, "And WHAT do you think we a group of four can do against an army?"

Prompto flinched and Gladio spoke up, "He's just trying to help, ease off."

"Noct, look." Ignis finally spoke putting to a flock of carrier birds approaching all holding something, "Strange that the empire would send this many birds out unless it's big news."

"Ignis, kill one so we can read the paper," Noct ordered.

Ignis removed his glasses pulling a kunai out taking aim, as they flew over he threw it hitting one in the neck and it fell to the ground dead. Noct bent over as Ignis fixed his glasses. Noct opened the paper from it's tie reading.

"Is this a joke?"

"What's a joke?" Prompto asked.

"This paper! 'As the wreckage clears the bodies of King Regis, Prince Noctis, and oracle Lunafreya were found in the debris left behind' IS THIS A GODDAMN JOKE?!" Noct yelled in frustration tightening his grip on the paper.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOCT!" Gladio yelled back ripping the paper away, "We're going back to Hammerhead, Cindy and Cid might have more information on this, beside all this yelling is going to attract soldiers."

Noct glared at his friend, "Urg but…" He sighs, "Fine…"

The group walked back to the car in silence, piling into the car once more they drove in silence to HammerHead. When they arrived Noct was the last one out slowly getting out as Cindy approached with two notes in her her hands.

"What's that?" Prompto asked taking notice.

"They just arrived, One addressed to Noctis the other addressed to Gladiolus."

Noct and Gladio took the notes, opening and reading them as Ignis got the payment that was for Cindy handing it over to her.

Gladio finished his first and cried a bit, "It's Iris, she and a bunch of others escaped! She's waiting for us in Lestallum."

Noct finished his up, "It's the Marshal, says he wants to meet at Prarie outpost to talk in person. He says he's actually waiting at a tomb."

"Wait a tomb, isn't that where we needed to go in the first place?"

Ignis nodded, "Yeah, but first we should get cleaned up, we are covered in dirt and blood." His gaze drifted to Noct talking mostly about him.

They went to the inn where Ignis began laundry, Prompto went to lie down actings a bit strange after he had removed his coat for cleaning, Gladio worked on writing a reply to Iris, and Noct sat outside shaking with anger.

Cid walked up, "You're still moping around?" Noct looked up a bit angry, "Look here boy, your dad knew that treaty was a lie."

"Then why agree?!"

"Because it was his best play, if war kept going Insomnia would have fallen eventually but by accepting the treaty he could give you time to get out."

"Why not have more people flee!?"

"The empire would have noticed and there would be a lot more dead, he was in a losing spot either way."

Noct bit his lip hands shaking, "So he only protected his son."

Cid sighed, "I wasn't there,talkin to the Marshal might be better for you. But I know Regi better than he does and I know he was lookin at the bigger picture." He walked off as Noct slammed his fist on the table near by.

The next day clothes were cleaned, and it was time to set out for the Prarie outpost.


End file.
